charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dyego Halliwell/Archive 1
This is the Archive 1 of Dyego Simpson Halliwell's Talk Page. Don't change/edit something here, instead go to my real talk page. Baby Chris? Hi, I noticed that you just edited the Remote Orbing page. I would just like to clarify that the baby is not Chris, if you remember correctly Henry bought a little baby over to the Manor so Social Services wouldn't take him away. Okay thankyou :) '--Khan1998stevewhite 19:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC)' (talk) Sorry, forgot that @_@. Dyego Simpson 20:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats okay :) '--Khan1998stevewhite 21:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC)' (User talk:Khan1998stevewhite) Happy Medium Your right, can you help me make a happy medium between the two? Because the note is stating that Phoebe didn't write it, but we don't know if she did or not. So atleast part of the note should be deleted at the very least since its just speculation.Brettcullen 21:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, let's do this, you put the note I deleted after the one that says Phoebe does'nt write the spell, and then let the sysops decide if they're right or not. Dyego Simpson 21:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) phoebe's category hello, why did you delete Phoebe's 3 category? The category are here to find the infomations about the cgaracters. I just put her premonition's category, the demons she killed and the decead category because she died ( for example in season 6 after she was a genie) and in the smallville wiki they put this category to all the characters xho died on the show even if after they resurrected. But Phoebe was'nt resurrected, every time she died they found some way to get back in time (like when Bacarra kills her) and prevent her death (like in Forever Charmed). And it will be weird if you put Killed or vanquished by Phoebe in her own article, but well, I'm sure that someone will do the same that I, but I will not delete that categories cause I dont want trouble. --'Dyego Simpson 22:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC)' No problem, i can understand your point of view so don't worry i didn't put back the decead category. Are you agree to put the others 2? i think that they're right.Chloefan03 22:12, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but I would change a little bit the killed/vanquished (I don't know how xD) --'Dyego Simpson 22:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC)' You don't believe in anything? How can you not believe in anything? Are you talking spiritually? --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:43, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'm talking spiritually. The things I believe are family, love (sometimes), and see to believe. I like magic, and special powers, but I think that I have to see the things to believe in them. --Dyego Simpson 15:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the whole seeing things to believe them but personally my thought is when it comes to spiritual things like believing in a higher power, not being able to see it is irrelevant; sometimes a person needs to believe in a higher power to explain why things in their lives happen the way they do - such as an illness, death of a loved one, etc and that a person needs a higher power to turn to when they need spiritual guidance. I never understood people who say things like "I'm atheist" or "I don't believe in anything".--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, It's like what the sisters think, "everything happens for a reason". --Dyego Simpson 16:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) A website to remember Here it is, Charmedcomicfan.jimdo --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 22:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Magazines Could you make a list about all the Charmed Magazines from the first to the last and write it on my talk page? Left4Deadseries FAN 25.01.2011 22:24 Sorry I can't. I don't know much about the charmed magazines. Well ok but could you ask anyone who does or find a page that has them in order. It would be realy cool.